RE: The inevitable
by random echo
Summary: Claire is kidnapped, and someone she forgot about not to long ago comes back. Has Claire/Steve Jill/Chris...
1. Sherry's problem

Summary: Claire is kidnapped in the night, and with not even her brother can help her, she prays for this freak experiment they involved her in never sees the light of day. She will destroy it even if it kills her in the process. Just before the end of Code: Veronica

Authors note: O.K. I have to admit, that I never beat Code Veronica yet. I just got to the second disk, but I have a pretty good idea of what happens from my brother who beat the game before me(jerk). Anyway, I don't know how this will be to those Chris fans, but to Claire fans, you'll either Love me, or hate me for it. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

~*~*~*~

Chapter one: Sherry's problem...

Claire Redfield leaned her head against the cold car window, watching the scenery speed by. She had her headphones on, and was slowly whispering the words. Her brother, Chris was next to her. Once in awhile he would get quick glances at his sister. Since the time she came back from Antarctica she's been quieter. Her once athletic healthy body, now getting to skinny for her own good. Claire had signs that she hadn't gotten asleep in awhile, but she showed no need to. He had just assumed this was from something that happened on Antarctica, but never dared to question her about it. If she was going to tell him anything, she would tell him when she felt like it.

Only a few times, he had drawn near the subject of friends, she'd drop out of the conversation quickly. As always Chris was worried about his sister, but only hoping Sherry would help. They were on their way to vacation at last, at least, a reunion.

Claire mouthed the words to the song Misery.

'Oh misery....I sure could use some company.'

'Since he's been gone I ain't been the same.'

"Oh Steve." She barely whispered, then glanced out the back window trying to hide the silent tears now rolling down her face.

Claire couldn't stop thinking about him. _Steve Burnside is dead. _She reminded herself mentally, in a distraught way. She'd already tried to get on with life, but no good. Claire would have one nightmare or another.

She could try and forget about him- but she'd never. Claire would kick herself mentally at the thought. Forget about Steve? Yeah right. She couldn't, and she didn't want to. A few sad memories rolled up in her mind, but she pushed them back, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Are you hungry?" Chris asked, as he gave his sister a good look over, then flicked his eyes back on the road.

"No thanks, I'm fine until we get there." She shook her head, the last thing she wanted was to worry her brother. 

Putting the C.D. away, she watched as forest scenery went flying by.

"Where are we staying again?" She asked for the hundredth time, but every time he'd answered, her mind would be on other things. 

"Well, decided to met the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. team, a few others up at a forest cabin. Its not far from here. Since Umbrella (Claire shivered at the mere mention of its name.) Cooperation was not up to much we've decided to take a vacation. We didn't want to be tracked so Jill suggested a nice forest cabin." Chris finished.

There was a small bump bump as the car pulled into dirt drive way, next to two others cars. Claire observed the area. The sun was just peaking thought the nice red wood trees, that stood high. There was a good ten spaces between them. The forest was bursting of life and activity. She glanced at the more modern things. They parked at the dead end of the road, only a few cars in sight. One she recognized, Jill Valentine's. Chris had a million pictures at home, with him and Jill Valentine. Some of them in front of the same car to the left. The other one she didn't recognize. It was a blue Saturn with four seats, and two doors.

Chris had already gotten out of the car, and she quickly unbuckled her seat belt, to go join him.

"CLAIRE!" She heard her name being shouted. 

Claire turned around to see a quite happy Sherry Birkin dashing toward her.

"Sherry!" She said in a happy surprise, and bent down to give Sherry a bear hug.

"NEED AIR TO_BREATH!" Sherry gasped, Claire just laughed and pulled away.

"Wow Sher, your a good foot taller then when I've seen you last." Claire studied her blonde friend.

"Your telling me. Hey Claire I er- have something rather important to tell you." Sherry searched around behind her. 

Chris and the others waved them to follow as they headed down the path.

"Er- I'll tell you later." Sherry sighed.

Claire, at first, a little confused by this, now nodded understand the importance. They followed the others down the path. The group seemed to be getting bigger and bigger as they went along. 

Claire in Jill engaged on a conversation, with occasional glances toward Sherry. Sherry was tagging along very fast, constantly glancing behind her, and staring into the forest like she was looking for something. To everyone else this behavior went un-noticed, but Claire noticed it alright. Sherry was a strong girl. Had to go through terrifying stuff at such a young age. Sherry acted more like an adult, and was always optimistic, Claire envied her for that. But not now, Sherry had an expression on her face, which Claire couldn't place. Fear? Maybe, but no, perhaps something else. Like Sherry was expecting something to jump out at her. Claire finally broke out of the conversation with Jill, by making an excuse about her brother. She fell back, and waited for Sherry to catch up.

"What's wrong?" Was the only thing Claire was able to say.


	2. Admitting the truth...

Author's note: Steve fans, there will be him later.(I love Steve/Claire fics) Sure in the game he dies, but I'll find a logical way to explain that. Chris fans, he's coming up when Umbrella captures him for his sister. Claire fans, either your love me, or your hate me for it. Thank you to everyone who reviews, and sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RE characters, etc.

~*~*~*~*

Chapter two: Admitting the truth...

"Come on Sherry, you can tell me." Claire kneed down to look the younger girl in the face.

Sherry watching Chris and the others walk a little father down the dirt path until she broke the silence.

"I -um- don't know how to put this...." Sherry stalled, and glanced down to the ground. 

With her left hand, she searched for something in her pocket. It looked like an old ratty piece of paper, with various cuts, and stains.

"What's that?" Claire examined it from where she was, then made a motion to move closer.

"Only the day before we came, some doctor gave me this. I think its talking about you, being your my only 'older friend.' Anyway, just before you look at it, promise me not to tell anyone. I'm not sure if its a joke or not, but I'm -well- worried." Sherry sighed, as she gave up the note.

Claire took it, and examined the words in black ink.

'Sherry,

Your older friend is in danger. If I were you, I'd advise her not to go anywhere alone. Same goes for you.'

The note was short, brief, and very mysterious. Claire reread it three times, before she made a move.

"Sherry, who did you get this note from? Who gave it to you?" Claire attempted to ask in a nice, calm voice, but was failing miserably.

Sherry glanced up at her friend, pleading in her eyes. "I don't know, I just got home, and it was there. They were there. "

Sherry tried to pull away from Claire's grasp on her hand, but failed in doing so, then said. "Blond women. I came home, and she was sitting at the coffee table drinking tea or something. She had a white lab coat, glasses, blue eyes, I think." Sherry finished. 

Claire finally let go, and searched the woods for a moment.

__

Could it be Alexia

No she isn't here, Alexia is dead

Who was it? I've never heard anyone like that before.

Still, I better not worry her, catch up with the others.

Exactly, it said not to stay alone.

Dang, I'm thinking about that note again.

Claire had a strange war in her mind, but then gave a weak smile, and slipped it into her pocket.

"Come on Sher, lets just catch up with the others." Claire sounded far more cheerful then she was.

Sherry nodded, and they jogged a bit before they caught up with the group.

The cabin turned out to be a four roomed, cozy, small house. It was log, but still had all the modern day. There was a small living room, a rather large kitchen on the left. On the right there was a long, big, bright hallway, with five doors. Claire studied around the place, before giving a smile of acceptation. 

" You must be Claire, you're brothers told me about you. I'm Barry." A man came up to her once they entered, he was rather tall, forcing her to look up.

"Er- yeah...." Claire didn't pay much attention to him, and tried to get around to Sherry.

Sherry took a seat by the window, and was blankly staring out the window into the forest. Jill called over Barry, so he'd stop getting in the way of Claire.

"Claire, do you want to come, we're going to give them a walking tour of the forest?" Jill asked grabbing some big black boots from a cupboard in the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Claire shook her head, and glanced back toward Sherry.

Jill knew Claire had been through some horrifying experiences, but never had she declined in offer to be with her brother. Jill shot Chris a confused glance, but then just left. Claire sighed, as she remembered the note in her pocket. 

"Hey Sherry, do you want to take a walk in the woods." Claire said simply. 

Sherry jumped up quickly, with a warning stare.

"Claire! You can't go anywhere alone! They'll get you!" Sherry yelled rather loud, now that the others were gone.

Claire was speechless for a moment then decided to leave the subject. Although Sherry gave her an unforgettable warning glance, and sat down at the window again. How much did this matter to Sherry? Before code: Veronica X, Claire would have just disregarded that note, like nothing more then a joke. But something was holding her back. Something was tugging on her soul.

__

Maybe its real, maybe it might be Alexia, maybe it might be some other Umbrella freak just waiting to screw up my life. She thought, but was interrupted by a loud bang on the door.

Sherry, and Claire paused staring at the door. Not mistaken, Sherry had a major expression of fear in her eyes. Claire didn't move for a second listening to hear the noise again. Another bang, even louder this time came at the door. They weren't sure if the thing was knocking, or trying to break it open. Claire leaned back toward the cabinet, and searched for a gun. She only came up with a silver combat knife, but it would have to do.

"Don't open it." Sherry muttered, two seconds to late, as Claire gripped the handle, and slowly open the door.


	3. In for a rude awaking...

Author's note: This is a strange chapter, but it's just how she gets caught. It will explain itself later. Thank you to everyone who reviews, and sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RE characters, etc.

~*~*~*~*

Chapter three: In for a rude awaking...

. Claire leaned back toward the cabinet, and searched for a gun. She only came up with a silver combat knife, but it would have to do.

"Don't open it." Sherry muttered, two seconds to late, as Claire gripped the handle, and slowly open the door.

Her silver combat knife quickly at the things throat. Before she moved she stuided the person.

"LEON!" Claire yelled, gasping for air, and almost falling over her own feet.

Leon stood at the door completely clueless. He glanced to Claire, over to Sherry, and back at Claire.

"Am I really that hansom, or did I just come at a bad time." Leon made a sad joke, and stepped into the cabin. 

Claire just shook her head, and went into a friendly greeting, Sherry soon to follow. Leon had to update them on all the stuff that's gone on since they last saw each other. Sherry only glanced over her shoulder a few times, but then gave up, and chatted happily like the rest.

"I didn't know you were coming down." Claire said cracking open a Coke she just got out of the kitchen.

"I don't know, you brother thought he should get a chance to thank me since that ordeal on the island." Claire shivered at the thought, then fixed her eyes on Leon again.

"Yeah, I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you, my brother would never been able to come to help me...." A brief thought of Steve crossed her mind, but she immediately brushed it away. 

__

Can't cry, that will make me seem like a little kid... Claire mentally kicked herself.

********

Meanwhile, Jill, Chris, Barry, and Rebecca slowly, and silently went down the path.

"So Wesker is still alive..." Jill muttered harshly, and broke the silence. 

Chris nodded his head. "Yeah, either that or he was moving pretty good for a dead man." Chris kicked a stick out of the path, and glanced over at the forest. 

The sun was just setting, having night overtake the view.

"What next! He's still on his search for Umbrella." Barry yelled, which made Chris stop in his tracks. 

The others glanced back at him, just staring intently into the forest, but then just shook him head.

"No, he sold his soul to a new organization. He was after Alexia Ashford, Claire knows way more about her then I do. When we fought Alexia, it seems they both were dead, but how he managed to stay alive last time, is beyond me, so I can't be sure." A cool breeze went by, whipping the trees around, as night took over the sky. Jill turned another corner that would lead them back to the cabin.

"Alexia? Hey Chris what ever happened to Claire?" Rebecca studied the path, a million thoughts running through her mind. 

"Somehow she broke into a Umbrella base in Paris. It was my fault, she was looking for information about me. Still, it started out good, but then all hell broke loose. She was caught and sent to a prison island. What happened after that was beyond me. Later I found out she was at an Umbrella base in Antarctica. I got there later, so we were forced to fight Alexia. Then back. Short story, but she hasn't been the same. There's something she's holding out on something." By the time Chris finished they were at a dead end.

"Jill where are we?" Barry asked searching in his pocket for something. 

He pulled out a lighter. 

"Jill?" Barry asked again watching Jill stare out into the woods.

"I'm sure we went the right way. Unless someone messed up the sign on purpose." Rebecca added.

Silence...

There was a loud gunshot behind them, and they flicked over to see where it came from.

Silence....

Another gun shot, followed by three more. 

"Some ones playing with our h-" Barry began but was cut off by Jill.

"Shut up and listen." She hissed, listening into the darkness. 

The noises grew louder, gun fire was definitely going off. There was yelling, and then a- a scream. Not any one's scream Sherry's scream. Then she was cut off.

"It's coming from the cabin!" Jill yelled, Chris was already three feet in front of them. They dashed through the forest, back the way they came. Jill pulled out a sub machine gun, that she had for sometime. Overhead a not mistakable helicopter could be heard pulling away.

"Claire!" Chris yelled, as they just turned the corner.

Where the cabin was, there was nothing. A few items on fire, burning into the ground. The rest of the team caught up, and just stood there in shock for a few moments. 

There was slight whimpering that could be heard.

"Sherry." Jill ran over to the blonde that was leaned down by a tree. Her face was red, and had tears running down the front of her face.

Jill gripped on to the small girls shoulder.

"What happened here!?!" Jill demanded an answer.

"They-they-it was t-them..." She whimpered, Jill had a pure look of confusion, until she noticed a white note lying on the ground. 

She dashed over to read it.

'You shouldn't have gone anywhere alone Claire.'

Jill flipped it over, that was all that was printed on it.

*********

Back where Claire was before it happened.

"Hey Sherry, its really about time you go to bed." Claire said, gazing over the table at her.

"No way, I'm going to wait until Leon gets back. He should be back with the rest of them anytime soon." Sherry pouted. "I'm not a little kid anymore." Sherry said again.

Claire shook her head.

__

That what I used to be like, saying I was never a kid, wanted to be as old as my brother.

Claire thought, then arose from her seat, and went into the girls bedroom. Sherry, like she thought, followed her in.

Claire laid back in her bed, looking up at the roof. There was millions of things she wanted to think about. Things she never got to re-look while at the Umbrella base.

__

The nightmare never ends does it? She thought about the note again. It could be anything.

Claire glanced over at Sherry, who was already laying back on her bed, attempting to stay awake.

There was a sudden smashing noise of the window being forced open that made the two girls jump out of their beds.

Claire whipped out the combat knife, and sat up to see what made the noise. She gave a sigh of relief just to find out it was the window. Claire easily put back the knife, and walked over to the window. A few breezes were still brushing by making the trees sway. She studied the scene for a few more minutes, before grabbing both sides of the window, and locking it. 

She glanced out side one more time, and gave a sudden gasp of horror. It was a hideous scary, disgusting thing staring outside the window staring back at them. Claire jumped back, causing a thunk when she hit the floor. The knife slid out of her hand and hit the wall.

Claire snapped her head back to it, but it was -gone? She examined it a few more minutes, before Sherry, had made her way over.

"What happened Claire, what did you see?!?!" Sherry gaped at her older friend. 

Claire just shook her head. "Ah, nothing, I just remembered, I forgot my gun." Sherry followed her into the kitchen. Claire searched the cabinet, and came out with only a hand gun, but just like before, it would have to do. She slid it into her belt. There was a soft knock on the door, soft as the wind.

"Ouch." Claire pricked herself with a pin. "Hey Sherry could you get that, its probably Leon." Claire didn't look away from what she was doing.

"Get what?" Sherry asked, a bit frighten.

"The door of course. Leon knocked on the door, can you answer it, or what?" Claire snapped, quickly, attempting to put all the junk back up in the cabinet.

Sherry just shrugged. "Claire, there is no one there." She said a bit concerned about her friend hearing things.

"Maybe we are tried." Sherry yawned, and dismissed the thought of Claire from her mind.

Claire stared strangely at her friend for a moment and opened the door.

Nothing. She looked around in the distance.

__

I'm sure I heard something. Maybe the wind. -Pause-_ Or maybe not._

"Sherry, go to bed NOW!" Claire ordered.

"But why-" Sherry started but was cut off.

"Go now!" Claire was now yelling, Sherry didn't give a second glance, and set off toward the bedroom.

Claire stared down at the ground, where an envelope lay. It had the Umbrella icon on it.

Claire stepped outside, and knelled down.

She picked it up, and dusted the letter of, then glanced around, making sure it was clear.

'You shouldn't have gone anywhere alone Claire.' Was the only thing printed on it. 

Claire jumped for her gun, and pulled it out.

Behind her, nothing. Soft echo's of the lake-water splashing up, the familiar sway of the trees. The sun was just fully fading over the trees.

"Not so fast Claire Redfield. So we finally get a chance to met properly. I'm Alexia Ashford throne to the Ashford family. And you my dear Claire Redfield. You are done for." Sounded a voice followed by a strange and creepily laugh. 

Claire flipped over thinking she had just imagined that she had heard that. But Claire was out of luck. Before her stood the form of Alexia Ashford wearing a black dress, a simple rifle in her hand.

__

I thought you were dead! Claire's mind shouted.

It was just then she noticed the line of monsters behind her.

Claire gripped her gun, and the first shots were fired. Alexia dodged all of Claire's bullets, but for Claire she wasn't so lucky. Claire felt an intense pain ram in her arm, making her drop the gun. 

Claire watched in horror as Alexia Ashford stepped forward, and picked up her gun. Then with inhuman strength, shattered it.

From behind Claire heard a blood curtailing scream from Sherry. She turned and tried the handle. Locked.

"And where do you think your going?" Alexia sounded, behind her a copper landed.

"Now if you might." She said to the two soldiers that just jumped of the copper. 

They dashed over, and handcuffed Claire.

"KILL ME IF YOU MUST, BUT LEAVE SHERRY OUT OF THIS!" Claire shouted angrily, and was pushed toward the plane.

"Don't bother. The little girl is the least of your worries." She stepped on the plane with them, then turned to the monsters.

"Destroy the house." She ordered which got a NOOO!!!! from Claire.

Alexia turned around, and motioned to the guards. What ever it was, something hard hit her on the back of the head, and it all went blank.


	4. Proposing a deal

Author's note: Hmm... Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been trying to beat the game. Just can't beat Alexia grr... Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll get the next one out soon. Thank you to everyone who reviews, and sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RE characters, etc now, and never will.

~*~*~*~*

Chapter four: Proposing a deal 

Claire breathed deeply, thinking it was just by short of oxygen, but almost gagged by the awful smell assaulting her senses. At first she had forgot what happened, but then snapped her eyes open. It was calm, silent. She was in a dark place, and could see nothing around her. 

Claire wasn't even sure, if she was still in a room. She smell of brimstone filled the air around her, and seemed to come from a nearby window. Claire moved her head to look in that direction, hoping it could give a clue to where she was. No avail, there was no light, inside or out. She suddenly sat up.

-Bad idea- She jolted back down, a extreme pain in her neck, and down. Claire felt like she had just fallen three hundred feet smack down on a hard surface.

Her head was spinning, and concentrating didn't help. She would have given her right arm for an aspirin. 

Claire was sure she was laying back on a hard stone surface, and there was a roof above her. The cheap lamp flashed, as the bulb was burning out.

"Sleep well?" A male voice hissed from behind her.

Claire put all her energy, on trying to see who the figure was, but once again no avail. She could only spot the shadowed figure of a tall man, and hear his footsteps come closer.

"Who are...... you....." She tried to say, but her throat burned, and she couldn't talk that well.

The figure stepped closer, and knelled down, causing Claire to inch away, with all her muscles hurting.

"I wouldn't move if I were you girl. Your just hurt yourself more. Poor fool, I pity you." He shook his head, then stood up, and moved in the direction of the light. 

He found the light, and pulled a switch. The light flickered a bit, before light invaded the area. Claire was half expecting to be staring up the gun barrel of some giant Umbrella agent, going to shot her at anytime. 

The light faded just to the point where the person stood. She couldn't make out the face, but saw a good half of them. They had black clothing, and sunglasses, blond hair spiked.

"Redfield's, never can learn the easy way." The man muttered in such a tone it made Claire shiver.

The man inched closer, grasping her head, and pulling her up slightly. She was staring back at the figure, she didn't know, but had a good clue.

"Listen Redf- Claire. I'm proposing a little deal. Hold up your end of the bargain, and I'll see to it, you emerge from this hellhole alive." He studied her face of disgust lightly.

"And what I get in return, is something much better." His gripe became unbearably painful.

"Claire, I'm proposing that if you can hold Alexia Ashford off, for a minim of 5 minutes, I'll get you out of here alive. Do you understand."

All Claire could do was nod. He dropped her head to the ground causing a loud thunk that rattled her brain.

"And what if I refuse?" Claire breathed heavily, and between gasps, asked.

The man cupped her hand, and brought it up to his face.

"That's simple my dear, if you refuse, I'll kill you right here, and now." He hissed even harsher this time.

Claire had chills running down her spine, as the man gently brushed his fingertips across her hand.

There wasn't much she could do, here or anytime soon.

"Your not leaving me much choices -er- but fine, for now. I'll try to hold Alexia for five minutes no more. Now who are you, and where are we?" Claire tried to remove her hand from her persons grasp, but he just held it harder.

"There is no reason for you not to trust me..." He stated pulling her up, and tugging her to the window.

No reason for her not to trust him. Yeah right, but she was in no place to be making demands. He neared toward the window, and pushed her up closer, so she could see through the rusting bars.

The landscape was giant, coving as far as the eye could see. It was black jagged rocks surrounding the entire place. She searched for any difference. There was a red glow down below her. She moved closer to the window, and gazed over. A large black mountain stood above them all, towering much higher then the small building she was. Behind it, the ocean began, and stretched off for miles. She became lost in the scenery for a moment, but snapped back, when cold hands laid on the sides of her face.

"That my dear." He moved even closer, so Claire could feel his breath on her face. "Is a giant volcano. This entire place used to be a major Umbrella factory, but was wiped out by the T-Virus, and Veronica virus effects. Your job is to find Alexia, and catch her helpless for exactly five minutes. The only way off this island is by plane, and I have the only jet still working. Don't bother calling for your friends for help, they can't save you here." Claire shivered at his touch, and just wanted to be home.

He finally let go quickly causing her to flip, and crash to the ground. He stared down at her body then mentioned "Farwell, find the exit yourself." And with inhuman speed darted out of there.

There was a moment of silence, Claire didn't have the strength to get up, nor did she want to. She drew a deep breath, so deep it felt like it was stabbing her lungs, and made her way past the bars. The place she was, was no different then Rockfort island. The same type of cell, except this one followed all the way down the hall.

She began to walk forward passing all the dead ones laying in the cells with pity in her eyes.

"Looks like I'm the only normal one left in this place." She muttered to herself shaking her head. 


	5. Ready, or not, here it comes....

Chapter 5: Ready, or not, here it comes.

Author's note: He he he, I beat the game, finally. It took me a few shots with the final launcher, but I got it. Scored a D for saving it ten times, grrr... but oh well. anyway, sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter out. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RE characters, etc now, and never will.

***********

The night was sinking in, as the only light was the moon. 

Chris angrily kicked the tree causing the whole thing to shake. With one hand, he leaned against the tree, and sighed. Barry, and Sherry were watching him from the other side of the wreckage with pity in their eyes. 

They were still at the place where the cabin once had stood. Jill was looking through the remains that littered the place. 

Umbrella's at it again... She thought to herself, scanning the area. Her eyes fell upon Chris who was now leaning down against the tree, his eyes fixed on the ground. She had to go help him. Throwing down a spare piece of would in her way, she made her way over, and sat down next to Chris.

"Hey." She said trying to sound cheerful, but it didn't work much.

She awaited an answer, a movement, anything from him. He remained still, and silent. A brush of wind past by, blowing a few leaves from the ground.

Jill let out a sigh, and put her head down to.

"Hey, no sighing." Chris said. 

Jill perked up, and look over at him. He was staring back at her.

She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Feeling any better?" She asked hopefully. 

Chris just shook his head in a 'tell-you-about-it-later' way. There was another moment of silence, as the wind blew over again. Jill glanced over at Chris. The note she had found, she let go, so it went with the wind. They watched it fly as far as the eye could see, still silent.

"Jill, can you do me a favor?" Chris asked out of the blue. 

Jill glanced over at him, nodding her head meekly.

"Jill, don't do something stupid like my sister did breaking into an Umbrella factory. Especially not for me. She was caught, I would never even have known she was gone, if it wasn't for her friend Leon. Even then she could have died. Jill promise me you won't do something like that. You, and her are all I have left." Chris finished.

Jill was speechless, she had to run what he just said through her mind again.

She knew his feelings cut very deep for his sister, but her. She may have heard it wrong, but pretty sure her ears weren't deceiving her.

Then finally giving him an answer she said "Alright, I promise." 

Chris, and her stood up from where they were standing. The cars were still parked on the other side of the forest, so they would need somewhere else to stay for the night.

Chris headed in the direction, much on his mind.

"Wait Chris." She called after him.

He turned around to glance at her.

"Yeah."

"We'll find your sister, and she'll be alright." Jill added.

A faint smile creep up on Chris's lips, as they continued down the path. 

The three adults had decided to stay at Jill's place for the night. It wasn't to far away- only about an hour. Leon on the other hand, who just met up with them on there way out claimed he was going to check out some information to help Claire.

*********Back at where Claire is.***********

__

Does this path ever end she dimly thought to herself, as she continued walking down the hallway of the prison. She was a good five stories up, and the hallways seemed to last forever. Dragging her feet along, she keep looking forward hoping for the exit.

If she only had super speed, maybe she'd be out of there in two days vs. one week. Claire sighed, occasionally glancing at the empty blood-painted cells. Claire reminded herself she didn't have a gun.

Alexia did the honors of taking that for her. 

Why Alexia dropped Claire off in an empty abandoned jail, when she swore to kill her, Claire would never know.

A dim red light glared in from an upcoming widow.

__

Please say there's an elevator! Claire's mind screamed, hoping she had reached the end of this maze.

At the end there was a desk, full of papers. She searched the drawers for anything useful. One draw she found some first aid spray, which she happily used. Searching all the other ones she came up with a silver-red key. It was quite big for a key around here. Shrugging she pocketed it, incase she would use it later.

Above the room was a speaker. She glanced up at it. The speaker boomed

'Nice to see your awake.' The same voice of Alexia hissed. 

Claire balled up her fists, if it wasn't for this women Sherry, and the others would still be safe.

'Now, watch your temper Redfield. I can see everything you do, so don't try anything stupid. Doesn't this jail remind you of something? A maze don't you think. And you do know what's in the middle of every maze.' Alexia laughed.

Claire was puzzled for a moment, but then heard the doors click shut. Then there was an inhuman noise roaring from the next floor down.

__

I get it now! Alexia's trying to kill me with one of her monsters. Maybe a sinter this time.

Claire was bounced to her knees, from the whole ground shaking.

__

Just like her, to trap me in here with no weapons, and a giant monster that can tear me into shreds.

Claire turned her eyes back toward the wall, and noticed a door.

Emergency exit.

It stated in big red letters.

Claire darted over, and tried the door. -Locked.- Figures, but she did notice a key hole.

"Where would I put a emergency exit key?" She muttered to herself, as the shaking grew louder, and the inhuman screams drew closer.

Claire covered her mouth in shock, as a black figure appeared down the hall. The thing was giant. It had to lean down, for its head not to touch the room, and its arms brushed against the bars. There was no way to get around. 

Claire glanced behind her hoping for something different. Nothing, she couldn't get out from that direction. She had to fight it. With nothing a her disposal. The monster came closer, its giant feet pounding against the ground. Claire was froze it place. 

Its eyes were blood red, but the shadows still protected its body. For every step it took forward, she took back. All the way until she hit the wall. It was still advancing. Claire noticed a fire extinguisher, on her right. What it could be used for, she hadn't figured that out yet, only it would help.

She made a plunge for it, before the monster destroyed the desk. 

There was a loud screech on her left, and before she had time to react, a long green tentacle burst out of the wall. The first one knocked her away, and the second one wrapped her up, and disabled her ability to move. 

(A/N: Wow, well doesn't this seem familiar) Claire fought her best against its grip, but with no avail. 

Claire was certain this one wouldn't stop like what Steve did for her.

She shut her eyes tight, and waited for the moment, a giant claw would impale her. Waiting....and waiting...... but it never came. Instead bullets were heard.


	6. Deciding the plain

Chapter 6: Deciding the plain

Author's note: Well, I've had lots of school work, so sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter out. Double that, for where I left off he he. This chapter is more of seeing whats going on around, anyway, I think I'll have the next chapter out, at most by next weekend/ Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RE characters, etc now, and never will.

**********************

Claire shut her eyes tight, and waited for the moment, a giant claw would impale her. Waiting....and waiting...... but it never came. Instead bullets were heard.

The bullet shots echoed through the hall, until the monster let out a terrible screech of pain, then a giant 'thunk' when it hit the ground.

Then there was silence. Claire let the noises around her sink in for a moment, before remembering she was still in the tentacles grip. 

It was beginning to squeeze the life out of her, monster or no monster. Claire snapped her eyes open, and searched for something, anything that could help her, even a small combat knife would prove some use. 

Instead of finding anything, the tentacle let out a giant screech of pain, and retreated back from where it came, after dropping Claire back on the hard floor. 

Claire was in shock for a moment, before shaking her head. She glanced up in front of her, and watched a figure in the distance. It was approaching her, passing over the body of the monster thing. 

At first she thought the figure was Wesker, but he didn't have a gun. At second she thought it was Alexia, but she wouldn't save her. Her heart filled with hope at the last thought: _Steve? _

********Back where Chris and them are********

(a/n I love cliff hangers....)

Chris pulled out all the maps he had found while on Rockfort island, and spread them out to find if they were any use.

Jill came in with a simple mug of coffee in her hand, and sat across from Chris. She began to study the larger maps of the world, that Chris had used to find his way to the island in the first place.

Rockfort island coordinates were circled in red when he went there. She began to help examine the maps, even though she knew it would be no good. There was nothing more here, then they already knew before.

"Hey Chris, anything yet?" She asked after the longest moment of silence.

Chris didn't even look up, and shook his head. There was a soft knock on the door, which got both their attention, but Jill beat him over there.

She swung open the door, to notice Leon just standing there.

"Leon?" She asked, watching all the papers he had in his hand.

"Is Chris in?" He asked, Jill inclined her head over to the table where Chris still sat.

Leon let out a sigh of relief, and dashed over. Once there, he spilled all the papers onto the table.

"Any luck yet?" Chris asked, just waiting for an answer, and expecting a no.

But this time, Leon gave some type of watery smile, then pulled out the biggest paper he had.

It was a map(you'd never guess) with a small island on it, and a giant volcano in the middle.

He pointed to it.

"Revelation island, that's where they took Claire. Its small, and a good drive away from here, so we should make it in a day flying." Leon announced happily.

Jill looked impressed, and Chris was just about to ask him how he got all this information, but decided against it.

"Well.....lets go." Chris went over and grabbed a bag, then rushed to the door, only to be knocked out of the way by Jill.

"Chris! We can't just go marching in there, for all we know they have troops just waiting for us. Really, we have to have a plain, I don't want us all to die!" Jill shouted, Chris was about to say something against it, but returned to the table where Leon was already plotting things.

*******Back on Revelation island**********

The blond women named Alexia, stood in shadows, watching one of her younger scientist type away at the large control panel.

"And?" Alexia asked not waiting any longer.

The scientist seemed to exit a program, and turned around.

"WDK4496-er- Claire Redfield has done away with the monster...she had some help." The scientist guiltly added.

"Had some help?" Alexia echoed. "BY WHO!" She boomed making a few rocks shake.

The scientist rolled back in their chair, not wanting to be anywhere near her.

"The person broke into their on time. There was nothing that could have predicted this!" The scientist tried to get away from subject. Alexia's eyes flashed dangerously, then took a few steps forward.

She grabbed the scientist chin, and brought it upwards so they were looking her in the eye.

"That's nice, but when are you going to tell me all the ones who broke in?" Alexia's voice seemed to rise, as she stared the younger one in the face.

The scientist began to shake in fear for their life, and managed to say.

"T-there were t-two. MSD6377 and... and MFD2872." The scientist gulped.

"Albert Wesker, and................and Steve Burnside." They managed to choke out.

She must have knew about Steve's strange 'death' and the soldiers for H.C.F. taking the body.

Alexia narrowed her eyes at the mention of that, or those names, then slamming the persons head on to the control consol, returned back into the cover of the shadows.

"No matter, let them come. I have a nice little plain for them....." Alexia let out this creepy laugh, and disappeared.

The scientist sat there shaking still, and rubbing their head.

"You freak, you don't deserve that power, and I'll make sure, you never see it off this island again." The scientist laughed at their own statement, and began typing into the main control consol. It was located in the underground the volcano, in the main lab. 

Appearing on the blank screen now was a skull, and cross bones. 

Then a timer at the bottom, it stated 48 hours, and counting down.

Then she picked up a microphone and said,

"The self-destruct system has been activated, all personal evacuate immediately." to be played when the clock reached 5:00....


	7. A moment of relief, or is it?

Chapter 7: A moment of relief, or is it?

Author's note: I got this one up fast, anyway, its probably the chapter most Steve/Claire fans are waiting for, but I could be wrong. Anyway, I'll update every weekend. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: Alright, you know this, and I know this! *bangs head on keyboard*

**********************

At first she thought the figure was Wesker, but he didn't have a gun. At second she thought it was Alexia, but she wouldn't save her. Her heart filled with hope at the last thought: _Steve? _

The figure approached, and from what she could guess, made sure the thing was dead.

"Claire?" It said in such an innocent tone, it made her feel like someone just hit her in the head. 

"W-who are you?" She asked waiting... and waiting....

"Claire......." It said again dragging on.

Claire froze for a moment, at first she was not sure, but this person was not here to hurt her. At least she thought.

"Steve is that you.?" She spoke into the darkness.

Then pulled the switch for the one swinging lantern above head to come on. It flickered a second, then flashed. 

There in front of her was a so familiar red head, with green eyes staring back at her.

"Steve?" She managed to ask, but the next thing she knew she had flung herself into his arms.

Steve looked rather shocked at first, but then hugged her back (much similar to when she jumped off the plane he he)

Claire eventually broke away.

"Didn't you die?" She asked, after thinking for a moment if she should.

"They healed me, and took the veronica virus out." He muttered to low for her to hear.

Then something rang in her head. From so many mouths of crying, and thinking about it. So many years when she just wanted to whisper in his what appeared to be 'lifeless' body, and maybe he could hear. Now he was in front of her, and she could tell him everything she wanted to, but she just didn't know how to say it. 

Steve as well seemed to be holding back on something.

"What's wrong?" She asked placing a hand on his arm.

He looked in another direction. "I'm sorry Claire." He said with his strange way of say sorry.

Claire looked taken aback.

"For what." She moved closer to him, and also having to look up.

"I'm sorry for hurting you....I'm sorry for not being able to keep my promise....." He dripped on a rather long list.

Then brushed her hand off. 

"Steve! I don't care about those things! Please don't leave me now!" She begged. 

Steve looked into her eyes, and a moment past. Can't describe the expression they had on their face. 

"Ah... saying sorry? Well WDK4496, and MFD2872 I guess I'm sorry for this!" A voice called out. 

Claire didn't even have a second to think, only knew that Steve had pushed her out of the way, and something very hard, she wasn't sure what, knocked her in the back of the head. 

Then there was silence......

Claire awoke on a cold solid surface. There were bright lights blinding her eyes, and there were leather straps holding her there.

"Steve?" She asked the nothingness. 

Instead of that sweet voice of Steve's she heard a rather evil cackle. 

Trying to open her eyes, to adjust to the light, she could just make out one figure standing before her.

"Miss, WDK4496 Redfield is awake!" Sounded like a man around her age, perhaps a scientist.

"Right, agent W you can leave now, check on MFD2872 Burnside, he might awaken soon too. I'll take care of it here. Oh, and once MFD2872 wakes, report to Alexia that her prisoners are awake, and ready."

Claire stuttered at that name, until her vision returned to her. 

In front of her stood a women with short black hair, and a scientific coat. She had brown eyes, and was holding a needle.

"Nice that you've woke." She hissed, starting over at Claire. 

Claire kept her eyes locked on the floor. 

"This is mercury, poison you know. I'd suggest you not to cause any trouble or I might just feel like knocking the whole bottle on you." She laughed again.

"Shut up! What have you done with Steve?" Claire demanded to know.

"Steve?" The women echoed. "Oh- Burnside. Forget about him, I'd worry about yourself if I were you. Your the one that Alexia hates. For messing up her plains, killing her brother, somewhat destroying her until the virus could rebuild her, freeing her father, then destroying her specimen, giving the enemy the virus.... must I go on." She sighed, and turned over to the desk.

Putting the needle down she pulled out a combat knife, and slipped it into Claire's pocket. Claire looked at her in shock.

"Hey, me working for Alexia, doesn't mean I have to like her." She defended herself, and returned behind the desk.

Claire sat there watching her for a moment longer, until the door slid open, and a familiar blond women stepped in.

Claire gulped, and watched her calmly walk over.

There was this sick little twisted smile pasted on her face.

"Having fun?" She asked in this creepy tone.

Claire made no effort to answer, and brought up a different subject.

"What have you done to Steve?" Alexia narrowed her eyes. 

"Oh nothing yet, but I plain to do something to you. You see dear Claire, your mere existing had proved to be a thorn in my plains. At first I was outraged by this, but now I have better plains for you."

Claire could see the scientist watching in the back, a look of pity on her face.

Then suddenly piped up.

"Ms. Ashford, there was a explosion on the left wing, I think its MSD6377 searching for the virus." She said. 

Alexia expression turned to pissed, and said "Right, I'll be back, watch them..." With that, she retreated to the sliding door, and disappeared.

The women waited until she was sure Alexia was gone, then got up from her seat.

Then pulled out another combat knife.

"Opps, I dropped the knife, and the rope slipped, then you somehow kicked me, and got away." The scientist said, which left Claire puzzled.

Then even more to her surprise, cut the ropes.

"Get off of this island in 40 hours kid. You don't want to be here when that clock hits zero." 

Claire now was shocked, puzzled, and speechless, but without asking any directions took off.


	8. Sorry, but did I overhear you?

Chapter 8: Sorry, but did I overhear you?

Author's note: This chapter has a bit more of Chris/Jill. It gets better, I mean it. Anyway, I'll update every weekend. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: Alright, you know this, and I know this! *bangs head on keyboard once again*

**********************

"Right." Said Jill pointing to an entrance on one of the maps. "We can take this entrance, and the air vents should take us far enough. The clearing will be open, I'm almost sure of it."

Jill babbled about their plains.

Chris listened while loading a few more magazines into his magnum. They were planning to hack into an Umbrella base, and retrieve special information, of the whereabouts of Alexia Ashford, and where ever they might have taken Claire.

Jill had finished reviewing, and folded up the maps, tucking them into her pocket. She glanced up at Chris, he was just finishing up. She watched him for awhile studying the outline of his face.

'_He really cares for his sister, yeah Chris is a really good person..._' She thought, but snapped out of her daydream, when Chris looked up, and their eyes met.

There was a second that past, before Chris said

"Jill, thank you for all your help. I wouldn't be anywhere without you." He said quickly, maybe a little to quick, and stood up, and walked off.

Jill could feel her face having the slightest blush.

"Don't kid your self Jill, he was just saying that to be nice, nothing personal." She muttered, sadly.

"Oh I wouldn't be sure of that." A voice piped up from behind. 

Jill embarrassed, flung around to see Barry standing over her.

"How long have you been standing there?!?!" She said in a somewhat friendly, demanding tone. 

Barry chuckled, then just turned toward the door, not before saying. 

"Not to long, but just enough to know you two are falling for each other."

Jill bit her bottom lip thinking of the quickest thing to protest, but after a second of nothing, turned to him with pleading eyes.

"Well, please don't tell anyone Barry, I don't want that to ruin anything...." Jill muttered. 

Barry gave a quick nod,

"Don't worry, I heard _nothing_." With that, he left the room. 

Once Jill was sure he was gone, she collapsed back on the sofa. Lightly whacking her forehead. 

"Jill your so dumb----" Jill said to herself, louder then she meant to.

"I don't think so." Chimed another voice.

Jill tumbled out of her chair, and snapped her eyes up.

"Redfield, didn't anyone ever tell you its not nice to spy. How long have you been there?" Jill felt like she had been asking that question forever today. 

Chris shrugged, and helped her to her feet.

"Only two seconds ago, are you alright?" Jill nodded, and sat down again, with Chris beside her. 

Sighing she leaned back, and watched the streams of light peeking in through the window, retreat, as the sun was sinking in the distance.

Chris put an arm around her, and pulled her slightly closer.

"We'll find your sister, I swear it Chris..." She said before closing her eyes. 

**********

The hall ways seemed to go on forever, and there were hundreds of doors. One of those would have a general way to escape, although, Claire didn't want to barge in, be caught be guards, and or have a repeat of the Pairs Umbrella base. 

Claire slowly creep through the halls examining every door, and if it had a label. There was a oh-to-familiar moan coming from behind her.

Claire snapped around grabbing her combat knife from her pocket. A zombie must have been following her in her shadow, but she never noticed it before. 

Claire made a slash at its ankles, but missed the first try. The next thing she knew a voice yelled out.

"Get down!" Claire couldn't tell if it was male, or female at the time, but did what it said.

She dropped to the ground, right after a bullet shot that nearly missed her arm. The zombie dropped. Claire watched it, making sure it wasn't going to get back up, then glanced up. Who ever said that, was gone. Claire shivered a bit, but continued down the halls constantly looking back. The halls seemed similar every door she went by. Until she heard voices up ahead. Pausing, she kneeled down, pressing herself against the wall, in order to hear. 

__

'Sir, Ms. Ashford would like to see that Claire Redfield is captured and brought back.'

'Wasn't the scientist watching her?'

'Apparently WDK4496 disarmed the scientist, and bashed her to the wall, in order to have enough time to escape. Although Alexia didn't believer her side of the story.'

'So what became of the scientist?'

'I'm not sure, that information hasn't been released.'

'No matter, Redfield doesn't have a chance to get off this island. There is no way off, only from Alexia's main heliport, but it location is unknown. Otherwise she serves as living bate....'

The guards chuckled evilly. Claire held her breath as the door opened.

'_Please don't come this way!_' She screamed in her thoughts. 

There was a moment of silence, Claire glanced over at the other side.

The guard had just taken off in the opposite direction. He had an M-16 assault rifle locked in his hands, and a key card with him. 

Claire put some of her skill to work creeping a good amount of paces behind him. It would really help her, if she had those things that he did. She just wasn't sure how to get it. 

She followed him down more halls, until he loaded into an elevator. 

Claire cursed under her breath, knowing she couldn't follow him like that....but she could stop him.

Claire noticed the fire alarm. Very slowly she crept over, and pulled it down. The most annoying, loud sound filled the hall. She jumped behind some crates.

The guard stop the elevator. He ran over to the extinguisher tank, and broke the glass, with the but of his gun. He laid his gun down, and ran to report to other officers. Claire smiled at her strange luck, and grabbed the gun. She didn't get the key card, but it was close enough. That was until she hear a blood curtailing scream echoing in the halls. It came from the door right behind her. 


End file.
